Final Parting
by TinaTail
Summary: After being defeated by Natsu, this is a snippet of my own imagination of what could happen when Zeref dies. Disclaimer: I wrote this quickly, so if there is mistakes forgive me TT TT it was a thought that I told my friend and she told me to write it so here it is: drabble. Obvs, I don't own FT or anything about it


-And then, there was a complete sense of serenity through the chaos. Everything seemed to slow down as Zeref fell to his knees for the final time, his magic waning, his presence on earth fading, slowly dispersing into dust. He was returning to the very soil that he had come to despise. Death it seemed, matched him perfectly.

For the first time since her death, he could feel a sense of purpose again. A sense of peacefulness. He felt human, he could _feel._ He opened his eyes and he saw the man he could never be stand before him.

Natsu, it seemed was crying for a brother he never knew, but simply defeated. He couldn't be more proud of his baby brother who was clutching that celestial mage so dearly. He couldn't help the smile creep into his features as he looked up to the now clearing sky. The sun was rising again, bringing hope to those damn unstoppable fairies.

He never pictured to die like this, in a ruined city so pathetically. It seemed futile to dream of death these past hundred years. Zeref himself, started crying, weeping for the family he could never possess, cursing his lonely existence, loathing the destruction he brought unto the living, and hating himself for not being stronger to protect the ray of light that came in long blonde hair, and big innocent eyes, that managed to ignite a fire in him, and vanquish the darkness in his sorry existence. He started to laugh at the insanity of his existence; he couldn't even remember the warmth of his mother's face, nor the smile of his father. He cried the tears that had been building in him for lifetimes over. Yet still, he could feel the curse inside of him, building and hating, he still he could feel the pain tear through his limbs as it was ready to explode—

"Zeref."

It couldn't be.

"Zeref….," the small voice cried out. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. It was her. Her, the girl who taught him how to feel again, she took a step closer to him, slowly, steadily. Her, the girl who taught him to dream again, she fell to her knees beside him. He could feel the pain well up further, his eyes welled and spilled over in an unstoppable force.

Her, the girl who taught him how to be human again: her… the girl who taught him how to love again. The angel herself was in the flesh in front of him, with the heavenly glow of the first morning sun's rays. She was the gold that had spun from straw.

"Mavis…" he whimpered. He could see his face reflected into those clear and innocent eyes. He hated it, he couldn't bring himself look at it. "Go away!" He roared at her. She couldn't be here. This is fate playing with him again, this couldn't be real. He killed her. He killed her with his own power, with his own-

"No." She declared stubbornly. "No, look at me." She brought her delicate hand to his face and that's when her hand had started to disperse into the air along with him, united.

Mavis' voice cracked, "I came back for you," she smiled, crying. He couldn't hold back anymore, she was just so damn close. He hugged her in a burst of passion, squeezing her for all the lost time they had. He could finally reach into her hair and feel the luscious, soft locks, and the warmth of her body upon his own as their bodies meshed together. She too, squeezed him as though her life depended on this final moment. They both clung onto each other crying and laughing their despair, misfortune and grief away… They pulled apart, their bodies entwined together but now vastly disappearing into dust as they should have been. He reached to her face and wiped her tears away, her hair blowing gently in the wind. She looked into his eyes and he saw the love in her eyes that wiped away his eternity of isolation. He kissed her then. Their minds truly becoming one, all their emotions were transferred and not a word had to be shared. There was nothing to be forgiven, she was his saviour, salvation, and she loved every inch of his soul. Because when they were together, everything made sense, the scariness of the world became a distant memory, and they were just a boy and a girl that met by chance in that forest all those years ago: nothing to their names, just a simple meeting that joined them in a bond of eternal love.

Natsu and Lucy watched as the couple finally joined the world once again, dispersing into the wind with smiles on their faces, the dust of their bodies glimmering like fairies under the suns light. With his arm thrown over Lucy to support him, he realised that everything was going to be alright. He had Lucy, and perhaps, that is all that matters, isn't it: love.


End file.
